Spencer Shay
Spencer Shay was born on November 11, 1981 (age 29). He is Carly Shay's older brother and the son of Mr. and Mrs. Shay. Since their father is in the military, Spencer is Carly's legal guardian. His mother has never been mentioned. He is portrayed by Jerry Trainor. Personality Spencer is shown to have an eccentric, random and weird demeanor, but despite that, he isn't fooled easily, as seen in iLook Alike, iDate a Bad Boy, and iGet Pranky. He once said of himself, "I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid." He is often called abnormal, "weird" and sometimes gullible and easily distracted, with a short attention span. According to his old girlfriend Veronica, he's a "creative, fun spirit." He is frequently seen building strange sculptures on the show and most of his works are displayed in the apartment. Spencer also frequently finds himself in sticky situations that serve as a subplot for the episode. Some of these subplots include his nemesis, the notorious Chuck Chambers. Spencer is quite a ladies' man, having dated over 10 women. Some of his relationships are even more eccentric than he is, like Connie, the juggler, Lauren Ackerman, a teacher with a lot of emotional problems and Stefanie, a girl who believed that she had a pet unicorn who could talk. Spencer usually has no trouble getting women to date him (though according to Carly in iDo, he's never had a steady girlfriend), although in iWin a Date, he decides to try a dating site called Why Not Date Me? Another recurring gag is that many objects Spencer touches or fixes spontaneously burst into flames, the first being the chicken stir fry he made in iWanna Stay With Spencer, with added humor due to the fact the item that does so is always made of a material that is non-flammable in real life, such as a hotel bell or the cymbal on a drum. In iOMG it's shown that his flame problem is so bad, Spencer caused a fire extinguisher to expel flames. Spencer attended Ridgeway Middle School, and also attended Seattle Law School for 3 days, but quit to become an artist. Although he may have quit law school after only for 72 hours, he still possesses some legal knowledge as shown in iPromote Techfoots and iOwe You. He even kept a book he got from law school. He never told his dad that he dropped out, as revealed in iSpace Out. In iHire An Idiot, he reveals a bet he made with his grandfather that if he couldn't get one of his sculptures in a museum in three years, he had to go back to law school. In iWon't Cancel The Show, Spencer talks to his father on the phone and tell him that law school is going great, revealing that he has not told him he dropped out yet. It is revealed in iGet Pranky that Spencer had an obsession with playing pranks on others when he was in middle school. Although he insisted he had gotten over it, the obsession returned when Carly asked him to teach her how to prank, and got out of control. Eventually Carly and Freddie asked his former classmates (and prank victims) to visit the apartment and try to reason with him. Instead they got revenge on him by pinning him to the ground and hitting him; his obsession seems finally cured. In iDo, it is confirmed that he hasn't had a steady girlfriend since high school, he doesn't like it when people say his butt is flat, and he drinks milk in the shower (also in iGot a Hot Room). It is seen on a few occasions that he can play the banjo, a skill he has used to attract women. According to Veronica (his previous girlfriend) in iEnrage Gibby, that Spencer is "too loud", which is technically true as proven in most episodes. Spencer's star sign is a Scorpio. Relationships With Other Main Characters Carly Shay See Sparly for details Sam Puckett See Spam for details Freddie Benson See Fencer for details Gibby Gibson See Gencer for details Art Projects As an artist, Spencer is usually making an odd art project for some equally weird reason. A recurring gag is that some of his projects will burst into flames randomly. Added humor comes from the fact that the item subjected to this gag is always either: a: made entirely of material that is non-flammable at room temperature in real life, or b: made of both flammable & non-flammable materials, but it's the parts made of the latter that invariably catch on fire. Spencer gets many of his art supplies from the local junkyard and even claims to have an account there (iAm Your Biggest Fan). Spencer has also made a short claymation film called The Alien, The Space Hamster, and the Burrito. Girlfriends, Dates, & Crushes Throughout the series, Spencer has been dating many women, being considered a ladies' man, although most of the relationships don't last for more than one episode. An unnamed girl: Referred to as 'that girl' by Sam in iWant More Viewers who only liked Spencer because of his socks. Connie: Dated her, but found out she was "juggling for other guys", so he decides to broke up with her. It is said she is diabetic. Stefanie: Dated Spencer, but he broke up with her because she was annoying. She was never seen in the show, but Spencer talked to her on the phone. Apperently, she is a believer in unicorns, claiming she has a pet one. Lauren Ackerman: Dated her, but couldn't take her anymore because she was obsessive, and overreacted if Spencer wasn't thinking of her, so he broke up with her. Sasha Striker: No real relationship as seen on the show, but she offered to "take him for a ride", and they kissed for 7 seconds passionately after Spencer won the title for best Pak-Rat player in the world. (see Spasha) Marissa Benson: In an alternate reality, if Spencer was born normal, then Mrs. Benson and Spencer might have married, making Mrs. Benson Carly's sister-in-law and Freddie her nephew. In reality, however, she treats him like she's his mother. (see Sparissa) Trudy Galini: He dated Trudy, although he found her rather unattractive and repulsive, in order to get Mr. Galini's delightfully delicious pie recipe, and Trudy kept kissing Spencer for some reason, calling his kissing, "Good stuff", much to Spencer's revulsion. Veronica: A supermarket clerk at Hey Food, who Spencer was convinced only liked him when he was in a tuxedo, since she had hated him before. (see Speronica) ''Unlike most of the women Spencer has dated, Veronica appears in more than one episode-iMake Sam Girlier, and then later in iEnrage Gibby, when it is made clear she had dumped Spencer in her previous appearance. She feels bad that Spencer has "died", but when Spencer shows her he's not dead and tries to convince her to date him again, she leaves. 'Ms. Fielder:' The art teacher at the community center. They have no real relationship, but they made out at the end of iMust Have Locker 239, after covering each other in paint during the art class. 'Gabriella: She only appeared for minutes. She is Mrs. Benson's Building Watch Patrol assistant. It is obvious Spencer had a crush on her. '''Alison: She only appeared in iWas a Pageant Girl. He was supposed to go on a double date with her along with Freddie, and her 15 year old cousin Leslie, but while waiting at the apartment for their rock climbing reservation time, Spencer and Freddie became obsessed with a party game Leslie suggested, and their dates eventually left when they couldn't get either Freddie or Spencer's attention off of the game. Charlotte Gibson: Dated her, but he saw a vision of Gibby (especially her 'Gibby lips') when he saw her face, and Gibby's mother also saw a vision of Carly on Spencer's face, so they both ran away screaming in horror. Candace: A sophisticated young woman. He had a date with her, but they broke up when she found out he helps children with webcasts, and she was out of his league. Gia Chambers: The hot older sister of his nemesis Chuck Chambers. In iBeat the Heat, Spencer kept flirting with her and even put up with Chuck tormenting him in order to keep him from taking her away from his house. Jodi: She was meant to marry Gordon Birch, but when she saw Spencer, she decided that she wanted to marry him (something that Spencer is not exactly pleased about). However, when Carly sings, Jodi realizes she belongs to Gordon. (see Spodi) Kristacia: A woman from Uzbekistan who didn't speak any English. Spencer went out with her because he thought she was hot. Gibby tried to help him translate, but instead he got a man who only spoke Uzbek as well and stole Krustacia away from Spencer. (see Spristasia) Deirdra: An employee of the art museum in iHire An Idiot. Spencer kissed her twice near the end of the episode. Moni: A make-up artist Spencer dated six years before iParty with Victorious. He backed over her leg with his car. Stephanie: Another girl mentioned in iParty with Victorious. Spencer backed over her leg with his car, too. Gallery Click here to view Spencer's Gallery References Shay, Spencer Shay, Spencer Shay, Spencer Shay, Spencer Shay, Spencer Adults Category:Images of Spencer Shay